


Warmth

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: none really. Merle comes home and you’re in his bed. So original.Warnings: language, smut





	Warmth

You felt the bed dip behind you. The sudden movement pushed you out of your half asleep state. You were disorientated for a moment before you shifted around and saw Merle Dixon’s large form, his back to you, sitting on the edge of his bed. You had been sleeping in Merle’s bed after he asked you to come over earlier that evening. He failed to mention that he wouldn’t be over until after he got off work at some ungodly hour in the middle of the night.

He moved quickly and quietly. He was clearly trying to not disturb you, but he had such a presence it was hard to not be aware when he was around. He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his boots before laying down and wrapping his arms around you. His calloused hands were running down the thin shirt you were sleeping in, making you sigh happily at the contact. You loved the way it felt to be in Merle’s arms. Tucked up next to his large, warm body you always felt safe.

“Hey, baby,” he whispered. You could see a small smile playing on his lips even in the dark. “Ya miss me?”

“Yeah,” you said softly, looking up at him.

You had wanted to see him all day. The two of you had been together, sort of. Dating was too strong a word and hooking up was too shallow to describe what you had Merle had been doing. The two of you lived very different lives - Merle working god awful hours doing things you’d rather not think about while you held a job with pretty typical hours. The two of you only saw one another in the evenings except on weekends, and more often than not you found yourself spending the night in Merle’s bed, falling asleep by yourself before Merle made it home hours later. When Merle made it back you were always grateful and happy to be in the man’s arms after a long day.

Sometimes the days felt lonely; you went through the motions of everyday life, trying to figure out exactly what the point was. Merle helped ground you. Wrapped up in his arms, his steady breathing and warm frame there to remind you that some things in life could be good, at least momentarily. You tried not to think about the inevitable day Merle would leave, when he’d do one too many stupid things and have to get away, or when he’d find someone prettier and more fun and more well adjusted to spend his time with. For now, you were his, and he was yours, and all you could do is savor these moments you had with him.

You laid like that, his large arms wrapped around your body, his bright blue eyes staring down into yours and sighed contently.

Merle lifted one of his large hands to your jaw and lifted your head up and leaned forward so he could kiss your lips. He kissed you lightly at first, smiling to himself when you moaned. Merle moved his hand from your jaw to the back of your neck and pulled you in closer to him, biting your bottom lip and tugging at it with his teeth. You moaned again, gripping his shirt in your hands and trying to pull him closer to you. Merle responded by gripping your hip and pushing into you, so you were rolled over onto your back with him over top of you, one of his legs in between both of yours.

“Been thinkin’ ‘bout ya all day, baby girl,” Merle said as both his hands gripped your breasts and began to massage them through the thin fabric of your shirt while his hips pushed down into yours and he began to grind himself into you. He began to place sloppy kisses along your neck, his tongue and teeth crashing against your skin. You moaned again, arching your back so your breasts pushed into Merle and began to grind yourself back into him, your hands gripping onto his back.

This is how the evenings usually progressed. Merle’s hands all over your body, touching every part of you he could. The man was not romantic, but he was not cruel or disgusting. Merle loved having you in bed with him, taking you night after night, knowing that you’d be there for him when he got home. Sometimes you worried it was because Merle took you for granted, or because he only wanted you for sex. In reality, Merle loved knowing you’d be there when he got home because it was one shining piece of normalcy and consistency he had in his life.

Merle continued you roam his hands all over you, a devilish grin spread over his face as he saw your half lidded, relaxed expression on your face.

“Been wantin’ ta feel ya under me like this all day. Wigglin’ ‘round, moanin’. Ya perfect like this,” Merle said with a groan as he lifted your shirt off your body. This was the closest Merle would ever get to writing you poetry. You could feel him harden underneath you and felt your need for him heighten.

“Merle,” you moaned aloud, heat flooding your body and pooling down into your lower stomach. Your hands gripped the fabric of his undershirt and tug it off his body. You sighed when you saw him bare in front of you and ran your hands along his firm chest. Your fingers trailed down his stomach across the sparse hair that lead to the buckle of his jeans. You looked up at Merle and groaned desperately, “Baby, I want you.”

“I know ya do,” Merle said smugly. He sat up so he could quickly tear your panties off of your legs before throwing them over his shoulder dramatically.

You giggled at him, shaking your head. The man was an arrogant jackass, but damn, he was your arrogant jackass. He wiggled his eyebrows at you, making you cover your face with your hands and laugh again. Merle then turned around so he could quickly pull off his own pants, leaving him in just an old pair of boxers.

“Take them off too,” you said, gesturing to Merle’s old pair of underwear. “Then throw them away.”

“What’s wrong with ‘em?” Merle asked. He took them off, leaving him completely nude in front of you, but he still looked mildly offended.

“They’re old,” you laughed. You bit your lip and raised your eyebrows at at him.

“They one of my good pairs,” Merle drawled, still standing next to the bed completely naked.

“Oh god, that’s terrible,” you said, laughing openly at him now. “I’ll buy you new pairs, just come here.”

“Shut up,” Merle said, unable to hide the smirk that played at the corner of his mouth. “Ya ain’t got any room to talk. Yours ain’t nothing special.”

You stared at Merle, mouth open, your expression somewhere between shocked offense and a smile.

“How dare you, sir!” You joked, trying your best to act offended but it was hard when Merle was crawling towards you with a hungry look in his eyes.

When Merle made it over to you, he positioned himself so he was hovering over your body, weight rested on his knees that were placed on either side of your thighs, and his left forearm resting on the side of your upper body and his right hand softly holding your hip. His lips pressed lightly on your jawline, making you moan softly. You ran your hands down his back slowly, feeling the expanse of scars that ran over the flesh. The secret to every fear of intimacy, every self doubt, every drunken bender, and every petty crime was contained within those scars. When Merle’s right hand moved down and began to lightly grip your thigh, bending your leg up towards your chest to spread you open for him, you moaned softly.

Merle’s hand continued to run down your leg, his mouth planting kisses and the occasional nip on your jawline. You felt completely overcome with a deep, longing affection for the man hovering over you. His body was completely covering yours, his large hands moving your willing body into the position he wanted you in. The kindness and sweetness of his movements almost overshadowed the dominance of them. His thumb running slowly up and down your slit, flicking at your clit occasionally, making your grip on Merle’s back tighten; the slow deliberate, grinding of his hard length against your thigh, his hips pressing down on yours, making it impossible for you to move more than a few inches; the way he left a trail of saliva across your neck and jaw as he sucked and licked at your neck hungrily, groaning out all the dirty things he’d been thinking of doing to you all day, his breath on the wet marks on your neck causing a chill to spread through your entire body.

When he finally pushed into you, the two of you groaned deeply. Merle settled into you, going as deep as possible and lifting himself up with his arms so he was directly over you, looking into your eyes.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and looked back at him as he began to slowly and deliberately thrust into you, your body moving in time with his. His hips snapped against yours hard as he picked up the pace, never breaking eye contact. It was as close to making love to you as Merle ever got, his deep blue eyes studying your face for any and every sign of pleasure. You gripped him tighter and pulled him down to you so his chest was pressed into your breasts and you moaned his name.

The weight of Merle’s body, the warmth of it, surrounding yours as he continued to steadily pump into you made you feel entirely consumed by him. His dominance evident not by him forcing your to obey him, but his ability to make you feel so protected and needed that you submitted yourself completely to him. Your entire body felt like it was overheating. You were aware you were both sweating, the heat radiating off one another seeming to intensify between your legs as you started to feel your climax building.

Merle, his eyes still watching you intently, his jaw clenched and set, trying to keep himself composed, saw your face slacken and your mouth open into a silent scream as your orgasm hit. You shook underneath him, your hands gripping onto his back and your bent leg wrapping around your thigh. Once you had finished your climax, you put your raised leg down, but Merle grabbed it and put it back where it was, causing you to let out a wordless string of groans and desperate moans.

He continued to thrust into you, picking up his pace. Between his own breathy moans and grunts, you could hear the sound of his cock thrusting into your soaked entrance, the almost obscene noises only adding to your already heightened arousal. Merle’s face began to slacken and his eyes half closed as he got close to achieving his own orgasm. Merle quickly placed two fingers on your clit and rubbed in quick, fast circles, pressing down hard as he thrusted into you for the final time, shooting hot spurts of cum inside you as you came for a second time that evening. All you could do was continue to grip onto Merle and shake as the two of you finished, the buzz of your second orgasm leaving you in a haze.

Merle slumped over you for a moment before slipping out, a satisfied groan escaping his lips as he laid back down next to you, his body still half on yours. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into him, his legs intertwining with yours.

“Fuck, that was good,” he grunted out, his chest still rising and falling rapidly as he caught his breath.

You just laughed into his chest and then looked up at him with a grin. Your arms were laying flat against his chest, allowing him to pull you as close as he possibly could.

“Ya like that?” He asked after a few moments of silence. Merle was never good with silence, but he was never good at filling it either.

“Yeah,” you said softly.

You just wanted to stay like this with him for as long as possible. Curled up next to Merle, his legs hooked over and under yours, his arms wrapped around your upper body, the smell of him all around you, you felt like you were allowed to be weak or vulnerable for once. Merle made you feel safe, feel wanted, like when you were with him you were allowed to just be. You didn’t have to think about anything but the way you could feel Merle’s heartbeat slow down as he caught his breath.

The two of you didn’t speak for the remainder of the night. You stayed in Merle’s arms, feeling completely surrounded, with your head buried in his chest. Your body was warm, almost too hot, the the air you were exhaling was coming back hot into your face because you were pressed so closely to Merle, but you did not move. You didn’t want to.

At some point during your sleep, the two of your separated slightly, but never completely. When you woke up the next morning you immediately nestled yourself into Merle’s shoulder; in his half awake state he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you into him with a groan.

You stayed like that for as long as possible, trying to hold onto every second of the genuine affection Merle was able to give out. Eventually you two had to get up and go on with your day. Eventually you had to say bye to Merle and tell him you’d see him later that night. He kissed you goodbye before you left for work and told you to “keep that sweet lil’ pussy waiting” for him. You just rolled your eyes before playing along and told him you would. He was back to being his default self.

Merle’s capacity for genuine affection and care was masked by his need to put on a show for the rest of the world, lest it get the better of him. It made the small, seemingly insignificant acts of kindness towards you all the more meaningful. There was no way it would last like this with Merle forever, it never did for people like him. When Merle eventually did push you away, it would hurt. It would hurt like hell. But for now, you’d take any sentiment Merle had to give.


End file.
